


5 More Minuets!

by actionstar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionstar/pseuds/actionstar
Summary: While attending a party at Leon Kuwata's house you participate in a game of 7 minuets in heaven. You are paired up with no other than the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 8





	5 More Minuets!

Tonight was a special Saturday night, you were going to a party with your best friend. You go to Hope's Peak Academy, enrolled as the Ultimate Costume Designer. You loved going to Hope's Peak and felt eternally grateful to be attending. You pulled on a tight strapless dress in your favorite color. It had the sides cut out and was quite sexy. You felt confident in the dress because you had personally added sequins to it making it shine and sparkle beautifully. Being the ultimate costume designer definitely had its perks. Your best friend pulled up to your house in their silver car and had the stereo blasting. You felt a rush of excitement run up your spine as you prepared yourself for the fun night ahead. Tonight's party was being hosted by Leon Kuwata and you made sure to thank him for having you when you arrived. You grabbed a drink, took your best friend by their hand, and began dancing around swaying to the beat of the music. Ibuki Mioda was doing the music for tonight of course, she was so talented and was great at playing party music. You looked around at who was attending the party and it was almost everyone from classes 77 & 78 expect for the very shy ones like Toko Fukawa. To your surprise, you spotted Byakuya Togami sitting in the corner observing everyone. Simply because you were feeling confident you decided to go pay him a visit considering he was in your class. "Byakuya, hey! Want to come dance with me?" You didn't expect him to give a very gleeful answer but decided to try anyways. You always thought he was more than what he seemed, and was a bit deeper than just mean rich boy. "Please plebeian, it is a miracle I even showed up to this pedestrian party. I would never go dance to such distasteful music." You weren't going to give up up easily, I mean you didn't get all dressed up tonight to not have fun! "C'mon pleeeeease. I promise I'll respect your boundaries." "Sorry, it just will not happen." You didn't want to push his buttons too much so you figured you'd give it a break for now. You continued to dance and sing until Kazuichi Souda started up a game of 7 minuets in heaven. You were definitely feeling *frisky* tonight so of course you joined, along with you bestie. Souda went around collecting one item from everyone at the party. People gave jewelry, accessories, glasses... literally anything they had with them. You ripped a sequin off from your dress, figuring you could replace it later. You secretly hoped for someone who was a bit charismatic so you could feed off each other's energies. Considering Leon threw parties quire often, he had a closet specifically decorated for 7 minuets. It had a red light and a love seat crammed into it. It was quite... encouraging *wink wink*. After a few rounds it was your turn, you were quite excited. You reached in the bag Souda held out trying to feel what item was what. You felt something papery and pulled out... a hundred dollar bill?! From the corner of the room Byakuya turned around, sighed, and said "Keep it, pleb". Rather than just offering it back to him, you slid it into the top of your dress, leaving the corner of the bill out as a tease. Though Byakuya wasn't who you really thought you wanted, you weren't going to let him leave without having a good time. You both walked into the closet and Souda set the timer. You two were real close to each other, considering the love seat didn't leave much standing room. Your chest was pushed against Byakuya which made you slightly uncomfortable, but honestly more excited. "Pmfh" Byakuya made an embarrassed noise and blushed a bit. "Let us make this quick... I didn't even want to play in the first place but Souda forced me to. Goddamn imbecile". "Aw, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Here, sit let's just talk for a bit first". You sat down on the right side of the love seat, motioning Byakuya to sit next to you. Surprisingly, he followed your orders for once and sat down next to you, you figured he was too embarrassed to be rebellious. "Byakuya..." You looked straight to his crystal blue eyes. "Want do you want? What's... missing?" You looked at you, with a face that displayed too many emotions to pick out one specifically. "Plebeian please, I already have everything I want don't be stupid. I'm rich, that's all I need." "Really? You know the saying, money can't buy happiness. What is your heart missing Byakuya?" He looked concerned but was in too weak of a position to refuse you. You inched closer to him, slightly leaning over him. "I- Um... I'm not sure. I don't listen to my heart- ever. It would just be irresponsible of me to do that". "Well what if I told you there aren't any consequences right here. I'll listen to you, you'll listen to me and we don't have to tell anyone. Would that be OK?" He looked down for a bit and pondered your question, and then looked up to you and said "I suppose that will do". He placed his hand on your cheek and pulled you in for a kiss. You wanted to be surprised but were too busy feeling confident that your convincing worked. You two continued to kiss, enjoying each other's presence fully. You turned your body towards him and pressed yourself against him. He ran his long, slender fingers through your messy hair, holding your head at the base of your neck. The red lights reflected off his glasses and you gently pulled them off his face so you could get closer to him. You placed his glasses on the floor and lifted one leg over him in a straddle position. Your chest pressed against his, and he didn't seem to not like it. While pulling away for air, you reached for his blazer, hesitating to make sure he was OK with it. He gave a slight nod and you proceeded to undressed him from the waist up. He was quite pale, the red lighting almost seeming to reflect off his skin. Because you were wearing a strapless dress, you weren't wearing a bra and wasn't embarrassed by it. You wanted to impress him. He placed both of his hands a little lower than under your armpits and slide your dress down to your waist. He stared, admiring what was presented in front of him. Of course at the most inconvenient timing Souda yelled "Seven minutes is up!!" Byakuya jumped a bit but you weren't ready to let this moment end. Out of desperation you shouted back "Five more minuets please! I'll split the hundred with you!" It was silent for a few seconds but then heard Souda yell back "Haha, alright! Five more minutes on the clock!" Followed by some hoots and hollers from the other party goers. "OK cool back to where we were" you said swiftly to Byakuya. He was surprised you had basically paid 50 dollars just to have 5 more minutes with him. He realized how much you valued his time and proceeded with a bit more gusto. He caressed your chest as you slowly began to grind on him. You could faintly hear the music playing from outside the closet and bounced to the rhythm of the beat. You bounced up and down, side to side, just vibing with the atmosphere. You two continued to kiss but now it was more passionate. Byakuya lowered his lips downward and began to kiss your neck. You let out a small whine pleased by how good he was at making out. After a minute he moved back to your lips and kissed you intensely. You kissed him back strong, considering you only had about a minute left with each other. "So, how was that?" You asked Byakuya sincerely. "Phenomenal. Better than I expected for a commoner, no offence. We should probably get ready to leave." You gave him a nod and kissed him one last time before pulled your dress back up and wiped off any smeared lipstick. "Alright for real this time, time is UP!!" Souda shouted through the door. Byakuya and you both turned to each other and coincidentally at the same time said "Call me". You two giggled seeing how you both wanted to see each other again and nodded. You opened the door and saw a crowd of spectators that had gathered considering a 12 minuets in heaven had just occurred. When you walked out first your best friend was cheering for you and everyone else was giving claps and shouts. But when Byakuya walked out behind you everyone's jaw dropped. Yasahiro was the only one to say anything- he let out a cheer and tried to give Byakuya a high five, which he denied. Byakuya swiftly walked away giving you one last intense stare before leaving the party. A black limo was outside waiting for him so he got in and swiftly rode away. Your best friend turned to you asking "So... it went really well right?? 5 more minuets are you kidding me?!?!" They were just as excited as you were. "Yeah, it wen't great! I pulled the strings but he said he wants me to call him". "Oh my god!! Congrats! This is so exciting ahhhh!!!" You two both laughed and jumped around in excitement. You partied your asses off for the rest of the night extremely happy before heading home. As your best friend dropped you off back at your house you got into some comfy clothes and thought to yourself damn, what a night.


End file.
